The disclosed embodiments of the present invention relate to encoding and decoding (or compressing and decompressing) an image, and more particularly, to an image encoding method and apparatus with rate control by selecting a target bit budget from a plurality of pre-defined candidate bit budgets and related image decoding method and apparatus.
A display interface may be disposed between a first chip and a second chip to transmit display data from the first chip to the second chip for further processing. For example, the first chip may be a host application processor, and the second chip may be a driver integrated circuit (IC). The display data may include image data, video data, graphic data, and/or OSD (on-screen display) data. Besides, the display data may be single view data for two-dimensional (2D) playback or multiple view data for three-dimensional (3D) playback. When a display panel supports a higher display resolution, 2D/3D playback with higher resolution can be realized. Hence, the display data transmitted over the display interface would have a larger data size/data rate, which increases the power consumption of the display interface inevitably. If the host application processor and the driver IC are both located at a portable device (e.g., a smartphone) powered by a battery device, the battery life is shortened due to the increased power consumption of the display interface.
Similarly, a camera interface may be disposed between a camera module and a post-processing chip to transmit camera data from the camera module to the post-processing chip for further processing. For example, the post-processing chip may be a host application processor. When the camera module supports a higher image resolution, the camera data transmitted over the camera interface would have a larger data size/data rate, which increases the power consumption of the camera interface inevitably. If the camera module and the host application processor are both located at a portable device (e.g., a smartphone) powered by a battery device, the battery life is shortened due to the increased power consumption of the camera interface.
Thus, there is a need for an innovative design which can effectively reduce the power consumption of the display/camera interface.